1-substituted-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid is a new type of compound worth being developed. Having great potential in applications, the compound with triazole as the mother nucleus is a key midbody for preparing such many compounds as medicines, herbicides and insecticides and also a major pharmacophore in many pharmaceutical molecules. Therefore, 1-substituted-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid is a key midbody for preparing organic compounds, which is expressed as follows:

WO2008016192 has reported a preparation method for 1-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid, which is obtained through hydrolyzation of 1-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid ethyl ester under the action of alkali.
The reaction equation is as follows:

Refer to Applied Organometallic Chemistry, 25(8), 620-625, 2011 for the preparation method for 1-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid ethyl ester.
The reaction equation is as follows:

As the raw materials used in the method, propiolic acid ethyl ester is expensive and sodium azide is highly toxic and explosive.
As the method has such defects as expensive raw materials, demanding reaction equipment and non-environmental protection, it is not suitable for industrialized production. Therefore, it is urgent to improve the preparation method for 1-substituted-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid.